Star Wars
Star Wars & Dragon Ball Z:TiaXZack a minisode set during the time Two Hearts, which focuses the youthhood for Zack Scott being joined in the Jedi Order.During the time he encounters a Rutian Twi'Lek Tia Secura. Plot With a repeated telephone statement, were Zack says Videl...I love you which memorably concluding as the eyes of Zack opens to respond his sad emotional track comes into calm by some dream about his future.At the time he is currently escorted by his father Daniel Scott, in anger trying to find teacher until he is stopped and forced to be calm by Qui-Gon Jinn and Plo Koon as Daniel tries to argue until something spooked them and other Jedi members, only to find the Jedi Temple under attack by Super Namekian insurgents as Daniel tells Zack to head to the temple's planetary museum.As he went to safety, the insurgents are retreating, but some three more confront to kill Zack until the Rutian Twi'Lek 10 year old Jedi Padawan Tia Secura, as the younger Zack sees what she's done and the two stare shortly until Tia holds on to Zack's right arm to find his father, the view of Zack's unbelieve looks zooms in which then shows his later life with Tia. The unbelieve looked Zack becomes calm and prepared as the zoom shrinks back, revealing 12 years have passed after the terrorist attack, Zack is now 13 with Tia now 22 years old become's Zack's second mentor.As Tia gets through addressing Zack that she trained him well, she leaves to her room filled with candles to meditate naked, which Zack nearly flirts but then until he is seen upon by Tia. Zack is now carried on the mission to Felucia to complete his training in survival but becomes canceled since he already completed his trial there and for the month until the end of the year will retire but however Zack will instead go into combat training in Lightsaber combat against Tia on behalf of Pong Krell to help bring his mood in shape, but Jedi Master Rahm Kota will not allow to put Zack in more dangerous missions and trials so he can accused Krell to be the delusional, which will the match will be Zack's last as the other younglings and knights watch on. Zack points out a weakness after Tia enters the arena, their duel begins to ensue, Zack's vision comments about his near future, then mindlessly bothered to confuse the others, his near future reveals, he turns off his saver and walks in front of Tia's face, looking scared, hugs and passionately kisses her, making the Jedi booing and angering Krell. At the Jedi Council, Krell humiliates Zack after he disgusted him and the other until Tia's sister Waylay Secura comes in to force Krell to stop the abuse, Zack runs off to finally think his near future to maintain his innocence.Tia visits his room for awhile to discuss what happened and what made Zack do that, but hinting since she saved him from the insurgents years ago, Tia plans to leave the temple, taking Zack with her into hiding for the night. Rahm explains Daniel about the incident that was not mentally brought into first misbehave, but Jedi Master Shaak Ti makes Daniel to admit Zack's longlife depression coming to end, Daniel is ordered to attend a military operation outside the outer rim with Kota. At the Senate Apartment Complex, Tia has quickly ranted a room for her and Zack to begin their date for the year.The pair enter their bedroom, Zack rests while Tia showers for the night, then Tia from her mind forces herself to respond Zack's feelings as she exits the shower, dries up and then unrobes herself and lays onto Zack, making out on him. In the mourning, Tia wakes up and hurries to find Zack in the living room looking on to the bluish yellow sky until he turns around and the pair stood up to eachother, giving their hugs then Zack thanks Tia for saving his life years ago and nothing will get in his way to love Tia. Months later, Tia walks in to attend Zack's birthday somewhere at Theed City, planet Naboo, Zack ultimately turns 14 and besides Tia, Zack's future continues to focus about his reunion with Videl anytime soon. Triva Category:Mini-Series